


Two Birds, One Cawk

by Saiansfw (Karukos)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Birbs, Consensual, F/M, One Shot, Rough Sex, long build up, romantic undertones, toned body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 23:59:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karukos/pseuds/Saiansfw
Summary: The thrilling story of the Emperor of Shurima meeting a very surprised Demacian scout and their surprise of getting along just fine! So sex and diplomatic success? Truly two bird with one s... well you can read the titleCommissioned by Anonymous





	Two Birds, One Cawk

He was surrounded by people, dressed in gold and silk, all smiling, all laughing happily as he cracked yet another joke. Azir sat in his big cushion, content with life as one of the women surrounding him, leaned down, placing a kiss on his lips before she gently shoved a grape into his mouth.

As they parted he gave her cheek a gentle stroke. Yes, this was life in it’s best ways. At least if it came to an individual… The vision of this beautiful place, with people clothed in pure beauty vanished. Instead of it he came back to the reality of a throne in the middle of Shurima’s desert. Dream and reality were not that different. After all both showed the past.

  
He stood up from his seat as he walked down the steps that lead up to the center of his power… or what was left of it. The ascendet did not turn around as his mind and his body started to wonder. He felt as if it was necessary to leave Shurima for a bit. It was no use to waste your time in the ruins before you have the meanings of restoring them properly. Sivir was not present so it was more or less an empty castle anyways.  
  
It was a long and starry night, the sand crunched under his feet as he walked of the dunes of the desert. Sand turned into stone as he went along. What felt like hours of walking, he left the old borders of Shurima and entered the Mogron Path. The only way to the North of Runeterra. He had only once walked this road before, as he had been on his way to the Institute of War. In that way it was a very memorable way, even though he had only little connection to this place.  
  
The path lead upwards, through the mountain, the temperatures between the desert and the great barrier couldn’t be more different. Not that it mattered much to Azir, but it was definitely a thing to note.  
  
As his way proceeded his mind went back to the old days of him and his harem. It was nothing unusual back in his lifetime, but things had changed drastically in these regards. One woman for one man. How would one emperor be able to decide if the feminine form was the incorporation of beauty?   
  
His thoughts were promptly interrupted as something began to growl. While at first Azir assumed it to be a low beast, unkowning who it was facing, he soon discovered that nature itself seemed to run its own course. His gaze wandered to the source… and he saw how rocks broke away from the mountain, how they rolled down the cliff towards the little way he stood on.  
  
Azir admitted, he felt kind of challenged. As a person, who believed in destiny this seemed fate’s call to prove to the universe that he would take on any obstacle, even when facing it all by himself.   
  
Collecting his thoughts Azir rose to the occasion: Scepter in hand he concentrated on the grains that covered about everything. Sand, dust… basically it was all the same. Taking a deep breath, those small specks began to move seemingly unnoticeable. Just as they were about to rise and protect the ascendant from those heavy rocks, he felt a pull onto his back, quickly dragging him away from his call of destiny. “Are you crazy, you golden… whatever you are?!” A female voice shouted in anger and worry at him from behind. Before he properly put her in her place, reminding her that she was talking to an emperor, he suddenly felt a rough pull on his back, letting him lose control over the dust.   
  
The soldiers that had just begun to rise instantly started to fade into the wind again, while the rocks rolled into the valley, blocking the path completely.   
  
Luckily for Azir he was not in the same spot anymore. Just a few meters back there was a small gap in the mountains, letting his “savior” and him slip into it without any problems. Too bad only that they were now locked inside.   
  
Finally Azir was able to turn around and see the culprit, who pulled him away from his destiny. His eyes fixated on a woman in leather armor and helmet, giving her the fierce look of a fighter. Under the protecting pieces she wore a tight fitting bodysuit, probably to give her an easier time moving around. To be fair, it pronounced her curves quite well. Overall an attractive woman he would assume if it wasn’t for the fact that he was annoyed at her. How did she dare!  
  
“Well, that certainly didn’t turn how I wanted.” She grumbled immediately as she looked the heavy stones blocking the exit of their little cave. Sighing she turned her attention back at Azir. Only now she began observe him properly. It wasn’t just golden armor he worse. His whole body was covered in all kinds of riches. What made him the most obscure to her was the falcon head and those legs that reminded her a lot to those of Valor.

  
Speaking of which, before Azir could properly muster his anger about her actions she dashed to the rocks. “Oh my god Valor. I hope he is safe out there.” She said more to herself than to anybody else. Hopefully he didn’t get under any rocks. She doubted that she would be able to bear with that.  
  
“Excuse me?” A voice behind her boomed with might. She turned around to the man she had just saved. “Oh yes, I am sorry. Seems like we are stuck here.” She replied politely as her gaze studied this weird birdman.   
  
But that was just what Azir more or less waited for. Building himself up to full height he stepped closer to the woman, making her back off simply by his presence alone. “Do you even know what you just did?! What made you think that you are allowed to intervene an emperor’s stand off against destiny! I swear if I wasn’t a merciful leader I would have you beheaded by now!”  
  
Quinn just stood there, her mouth slightly agape in surprise. It was unfathomable to her, that somebody would complain about being saved from being squashed by hundreds of tons of rocks. Well, provided their current situation wasn’t the best right now, but that was besides the point.   
  
Before she could properly respond to him and show him her surprise and anger. Her eyes unintentionally flew over his appearance once more. Only now it dawned her who she just saved and what he probably tried to do. “Azir!?” She asked, maybe a little bit too surprised. It was at least enough for Azir be taken aback as well. For some reason he did not consider that she would recognize him.  
  
However, it didn’t take him long to recover, to not say that he took full advantage of this opening of hers. He built himself up, trying to muster all his charisma as leader of Shurima before he said:

  
“So you know who I am. So you also know what I am capable off. Now, woman, what on earth did make you think you are allowed to interrupt me!”   
  
He probably thought that he was convincing, but if it did anything to Quinn it was pissing her off. Before he could fire out any more complains, Quinn built herself up to her (not as impressive) height as she walked up to the Emperor, one hand on her hips, the other pointing at him in a provoking manner. With all the might the scout could matter she began:  
  
“So first of all, I was not able to tell in those short moments, that somebody, even more so a shining gold bird, was trying to do something as ridiculously stupid as trying to stop a rock avalanche. Second, I am not going to let you tell me what to do or think just because you managed to hold a staff a few thousand years ago. And even if that was an achievement. You are not my king and I owe you no respect you have not earned yet, got it?”  
  
All the while talking Quinn, drew closer, thrusting her finger forward threateningly as she took more and more of Azir’s space until she stood right in front of him, the emperor basically pressed against the wall. She was panting a bit after this literal barrage of words, however, she was quite satisfied with herself.  
  
There was a short silence, the emperor of Shurima simply staring at her and her sudden outburst of defiance. He could never say that he had ever found somebody who literally opposed him in every regard of his command. Not even his own descender, Sivir, had been so bold.   
  
Finally breaking the tension he asked, rather calmly:  
“Who are you, and who do you pledge allegiance to?” -  
“My name is Quinn, I am a scout for the military of Demacia.”  
  
With that Azir only nodded. Something went through his mind as slowly slipped away from the tight position they had been in. He didn’t know what it was but he figured it was the best to not push the topic too much.  
  
“Why are you here, Quinn?” came the question after a few more moments. “After all we are stuck here for now. So I assume it wouldn’t hurt to have a little exchange as long as we have no clue how to approach this problem.”   
  
Quinn looked at him giving a short sigh as she leaned against the wall of the cave and slowly sat down. Resting, her chin on her knees she answered:  
  
“I could of course answer that question, but as I told you, my allegiances lie with Demacia and so I am not allowed to tell you the purpose of my mission. Even more so since you see yourself as leader of your country.”  
  
Azir just nodded, letting that sink in. He was not very skilled at conversation. As emperor normally tried their best to keep him entertained not the other way around. He was good at speaking in public but that was an entirely different set of skill required.   
  
“So what about you?” the scout asked out of the blue. “Is there a reason you are here?” She didn’t seem to have an actual interest in the topic, but after all that was not really the point. It was more comfortable for both if they talked than if they just stood there and let silence slowly make this awkward. After all they were stuck here.  
  
“I wish I knew why…” he grumbled after a short pause. He walked towards a small rock in the cave, sitting down onto it. “I just woke up today and without asking myself big questions I began walking and finally decided to cross the Big Barrier. Well as then the rocks fell, I felt as if it was an important moment, as if I had to act. This surely is not the only path but it is one of few there is. I was about to stop this avalanche, but you interrupted me.”  
  
Giving him a slight glare, she obviously was not very happy about the accusation. However, in their situation she really didn’t want to go into another confrontation. They had been there already, no need for a repeating of that.  
  
“Why did you want to cross the Big Barrier?” -

“I don’t know… Maybe I would have stopped at the Institute of War. It’s home to many very interesting beings…”   
  
Quinn chuckled slightly at that statement. Nodding slightly she responded with a rather quirky, joking voice:   
  
“Yes interesting indeed. A bunch of weirdos… there are some good weirdos, and then there are some bad weirdos, but all of them are weirdos. Been there, seen them. It’s a real pity I cannot be there more often. You feel much less excluded from Society if you are among them.”  
  
It was now Azir’s turn to rise an eyebrow and ask back: “You seem very well informed them, even more so you seem to know many of those so called champions. How comes?”   
  
There was an irritated look on Quinn’s face as she heard that question, some gears in her head started to roll and show big, big question marks through her eyes. It was less surprise or honest confusion than a bit embarrassment and irritation. As if he just asked a very offensive question.  
  
“Because I am one of them.” She answered, a glare in her eyes once more. This time the emperor could totally understand her reaction. If it wasn’t for the golden mask that was his face he surely would have blushed a little bit. How could he make such a mistake while also being a member of the League of Legends as well? However, he still had to admit that he had never seen her in his life before.  
  
“I must apologize then… but I doubt I have ever seen you there. Are you possibly one of the champions in judgement right now?” He tried to cover it up as honest mistake. Who knows, it was not until this month that he knew of that deformed butcher of Noxus. Even the slightest fiber of a memory about this grotesque beast made him shiver. He much more preferred his current company.  
  
It seemed as if she tried to be angry at him for saying something like that, however, her fury did not hold on too long. Sighing a bit she shifted in her positioned while she looked at Azir. “Does not surprise me at all. I am among the least popular champions in the League. Summoner’s are not too fond of the things I can do.”   
  
Azir just nodded as he heard this. Well that seemed quite appropriate for a lot of champions unfortunately. However, he didn’t understand that not even one would at least summon her as eye candy here and there. After all from what he could gather she was quite the beauty.  
  
“Why not talking to the Summoner’s about letting you use a different set of abilities to make you more popular? It seemed to have worked for other champions as well.” He suggested, sincerely trying to be of some help. Of course he assumed she was in the League longer and had considered it, but he didn’t know what else to mention at this point.  
  
“Well it’s not like I haven’t attempted that, it’s just that I do not feel it is necessary. I do not want it to be so I have to go and beg for them to make me do anything. I am who I am. I came to the conclusion, that if nobody wanted to summon me with the set of skills I provide to them, I am better off without them. Even if I get jealous at times.”  
  
To that Azir could only nodded impressed. For all what he assumed about her, one thing seemed very dominant in her personality. Herself. One person who would go against all odds and just go her way. In some way very unusual for a soldier, but definitely a quality for a scout, the ability to think by herself and chose the side she actually thinks is the best. It made her a risky and at the same time somebody reliable and that in the same person.  
  
He looked at her for a while, mustering her intensely. He had to admit she was quite the beauty too. Not necessarily in the traditional sense, but she certainly had a nice face, two sharp eyes and a cute button nose. Her body wasn’t too bad either. While she was no curvy wonder like some women he could remember, she was certainly a woman with a certain charm and a toned body.  
  
He finally met her eyes again. Quinn did seem to notice his mustering. It didn’t really seem as she was too happy about it, by the way her brow furrowed at least one could assume that she would have loved to slap him for his balant eyeing.   
  
As he turned away from her, trying to not give her any real reason to complain more about him, he remembered back into the dream he had the night before. A golden city, with people laughing and his queen sitting on his lap and kissing him with a laugh. Of course he knew it was a spirit of the past. Of course he knew that somebody as powerful as he could never really settle down. But he also was an emperor and as such he needed an empress to rule to his right.  
  
Giving her a short look, he tried to imagine her being in such a position, to sit next to his throne and rule the world in his image. He couldn’t help but feel she would do a pretty good job as she would for once didn’t just let him do everything but actually criticize him, but she would also be a figure of power for everybody who laid an eye upon her.  
  
“I just made a decision.” He announced, jumping off the rock he was sitting on. “When I am going to rebuild Shurima to its ancient glory, you will be at my side as my Queen.” In his usual pompous demeanor he pointed at her, with his hand making a rising gesture.   
  
Quinn looked at him with a baffled gaze. Was he really serious or was that his humor, to joke with something like this? She was not entirely sure. But it baffled her regardless. As soon as she regained herself she stood up as well, pushing her hands into her hips.   
  
“First of all, what makes you think that I am just going to follow you to your throne like that. Second, don’t just decide such things over my head. You have no right to do so.”   
  
Her vigorous behavior confused the emperor. For him it was not understandable how anybody would protest against his decision. “Why right? Do you dare to defy my decisions like that!?” This time he got louder as well. It was one thing to disagree with him, but a totally different one to deny him his right as a ruler and the decisions he fell therefore.  
  
Massaging her temples Quinn quickly realized what was going on. She tried her best overcome her own anger and say rather tell him rather softly:   
  
“Azir, you know you have been dead or asleep… whatever you want to call it… for over a millenia. Society has changed. Women are not property of anybody anymore. You cannot just decide things like this over my head. It’s not how society is anymore. We women have the right to chose who to be with, even if it means that we decline such offers from kings and emperors.”   
  
The confused emperor just looked at the scout, asking himself since when this had become a thing. But he had to admit that the things Quinn talked about made sense. It just seemed unnatural to him of course. But at the same time he didn’t force Sivir to wear the title of a princess so why should he force Quinn to don the title of a Queen?  
  
Let his head hang in shame a bit he gave her a nod. “I apologize for this… then.” It felt awkward to talk like that. When was the last time he had to apologize or had to admit his mistakes. “Today’s customs are still not very familiar with me.”  
  
Coughing he shifted his weight from one before he asked rather softly. “So… since this way of “handling things” is outdated… what are people doing nowadays to acquire their Queen.”  
  
A light blush appeared on Quinn’s face. With a relatively disgruntled expression she took a deep breath before she answered: “Well first of all, you don’t acquire a woman. We are not objects, we are people… humans you know. Treat us as such.”   
  
She took a short breath before she continued with a more composed look on her face. “Other than that, I am not really sure.” The blush on her face became a bit brighter. “I never had anybody trying to make advances like that. And honestly I am not sure if I would like it very much if people just came and flirted with me like they do with other women.”  
  
It was only a short moment before Azir asked the worse question she could have asked for: “What is this flirting you are talking about?”   
  
This simple question was enough to make Quinn turn away with an uncomfortable look on her face. Why did he have to ask such embarrassing questions? Why was he so keen on getting her to join him on his throne. She never asked for this so why was he so insistent. Well as long as they talked he might would stop making advances. Or at least she hoped so.

  
“Flirting is… well it is not really easy to explain…” She took a deep breath before she explained fully now: “Flirting is when you poke fun at the other with the suggestion that you want… to.. bed them.”   
  
If it wasn’t for the mask that was Azir’s face, Quinn would have sworn that she saw him cock an eyebrow. She nearly let out a growl. It was not a specific thing, but for some reason she felt extremely threatened at the moment.  
  
“Oh, so like this?” He asked with open amusement in his voice as he quickly bridged the distance between them, sitting down right next to her as he gently laid a hand onto her thigh and softly stroke it.   
  
“Hey! What do you think are you doing?!” She demanded to know, squirming softly under his touch as she felt his fingers like electric currents tickling her skin through her clothes.   
  
However, this did not seem to bother him too much. Instead he slid his hand a bit higher, gently running his fingertips over the seam of her bodysuit. He came closer and closer, his hand sliding up further and further.  
  
Quinn could her skin flushing, her breathing becoming heavier as he slowly caressed her thighs. She hated to admit it but he was pretty good at it. Hell, if it was for any other situation or person to make advances like this she would even consider it. Damn him, if he didn’t make her heart flutter like this!  
  
“Stop…” She growled under her breath and to her big surprise she felt how Azir removed his hands from her body. She really had been afraid he would downright ignore her and just continue. It was a pleasant surprise to be honest.  
  
Breathing heavily she looked at him, a bit confused, a bit relieved about how things developed. Before she could muster any words Azir spoke up with a strangely soothing deep voice, some might even call it sensual: “Is it unpleasant, would you prefer it if I caressed other parts of you?”   
  
As much as her body screamed yes, her mind said no. Shaking her head she scooted away from him a bit and he let her, not forcing himself even more onto her. She felt more and more as if there was some serve miscommunication between them right now. “No… I do not… want to be touched at all… to be fair.”   
  
For a moment she was afraid that it was not enough to deter the emperor from feeling her up more, but he nodded. “Then I am very sorry. I thought from the way you said it that this is what you wanted.”   
  
He went on a respectful distance, around one arm length was between them as both couldn’t help but look into each others eyes. The Demacian was the first to break the silence between them without breaking eye contact:

  
“Why do you want me to be your Queen so badly?” -   
“You are everything one would look in a Queen… beautiful, a certain kindness in the way she talks, yet still stern and thinking for herself. Even the greatest ruler is not omniscient and it’s his wife’s duty to remind him of his faultiness.” -  
“And you touched me because?” -  
  
Azir just chuckled softly before responding properly to her: “Well, like I said. I thought you implied that you wanted to be touched. Also you said that this was the way of convincing you. I hope I did not do a too awful job. It has been some time since these hands last felt the softness of a woman. They might forgot a few things on how to treat such beauty appropriately. I hope it was not too bad for you.”  
  
She could say about this things whatever she wanted, but he certainly seemed to try and not bother her too much. Heck, he even had tried to make her feel good and now thought he didn’t. Collecting a bit of courage she ignored the burning redness of her cheeks and murmured:  
  
“It wasn’t too bad…” It was nothing easy to bad but she could almost feel him smile at her. It was definitely a boost to his self confidence that he didn’t need.   
  
“So if you don’t mind I would like to end what I begun.” He growled lowly into her ear as he drew closer once more. The first reaction of Quinn was to back away, push him away… however, as soon as the initial shock passed she let it happen. It was nothing too unpleasant and to be honest, the tingling in her belly demanded more of this kind of treatment.  
  
Only shortly after she felt his hands crawling over her skin, his sharp finger, scrapping over her body suit, tugging on the seams of her suit. Just alone the thought of him stripping her off her garment. but for now he did nothing like that. She felt his hand stroking over her thighs up the round of her behind as he slowly pushed her to the ground.   
  
She did not resist, it felt great after all. A gasp escaped her mouth as she felt his thumbs gently pressing into her abdomen while they slid higher on her body. It was an electrifying feeling to be fully honest.  
  
Arching her back she felt how his hands slid behind her back, his body grinding up against hers, a small yelp escaping her mouth when she felt his knee parting her legs, pressing gently against her most intimate regions.   
  
She felt his finger touching the clips of her armor that held her chestpiece to her body. A quick flick of his fingers and she felt the leather around her chest ease up. Letting out a soft sigh she stretched out her arms, helping Azir pull it off.   
  
Looking in each other’s eye she swore, if only he had lips she would have kissed him until they both would have fallen apart to gasp for air, but so she was bound to press him closer at her.  
  
His hands wandered down again until she felt his fingers dug into her tight behind. Biting her lips, she enjoyed how he fondled her while she herself let her hands roam over his back, sliding back several of the ornaments of his armor away. His skin felt hot, she felt his muscles moves as both felt a surge of lust.   
  
Suddenly there was a click in their head. It was as if somebody pushed a button. Pressing their foreheads together as they furiously started to undress. Faster than one could see Azir had unzipped Quinn’s body suit, both struggling to get her out of the suit.   
  
As soon as the Demacian felt her skin touch the cold air of the cave, she jumped onto Azir, pushing him the ground. Sitting on his lap she started to tear away at his armor, leaving him in nothing but gloves. Her hands quickly wrapped around his cock giving it a few strokes before, sliding her now exposed pussy over it.  
  
Both groaned out as they felt their hot sticky sexes rub against each other. A short moment of anticipation was between them before Azir reached up to Quinn’s hips quickly lining up his shaft with her dripping cunt. With all his strength her pulled her down, sinking his cock inside of her with a loud moan.  
  
Without wasting any more time he pulled down Quinn’s hips, hilting himself completely into her. Both had a short moment they looked at each other with lust filled eyes before Quinn moved her hips, grinding his cock into her while Azir started thrusting upwards over and over again.  
  
Wet slaps echoed through the cave together with loud moans and groans as both let themselves go completely. Both breathed hard as Quinn put her hands onto his knees lifting herself up a bit to roll her hips more and more, feeling how her walls got grinded into paradise by Azir’s strong thrusts. They got faster and faster, both unable to keep up their rhythm they slowly reached the climax.

Shouting out Quinn collapsed down slowly while Azir pushed himself as deep as possible into the woman. A loud groan and it was as if flood gates were ripped open. Cum flooded the Demacian’s womb, filling her up to the brim and driving her edge out further, making her groan out loudly once more.  
  
But despite this fast climax Quinn was far from satisfied. She turned around in Azir’s lap, pushing him down further as she started to move up and down again. Slowly at first she quickly sped up, her tight body bouncing up as fast as she could on the emperor’s lap, who was only to sink his gauntleted hand into the flesh of her ass.   
  
She let out a gasp as she felt the metal scratch over her skin, which did nothing but move even faster. Loud screams of pleasure rolled through the cave as Azir’s sensitive cock hammered over and over into Quinn’s cervix while she felt his claws digging deeper and deeper into her flesh, sending cold tingling sparks of pleasure running up her spine.  
  
Frantically she sped up until she suddenly felt a smack on her backside, a bright red handprint stinging on her soft flesh. She furrowed a brow as she felt the sting of metal ran up in her head. And she liked it. Her pussy pulled together making Azir groan loudly as he felt his cock massaged strongly by the folds of her cunt.  
  
More and more they moved in unison, with more slaps gracing her ass, letting her behind shine bright with even a few scratch of his clawed hand. It burned and the burning felt so good. The more he hit down on her behind the faster she moved, the louder she moaned, and the harder she slammed down into his groin.  
  
Again they came closer to climax, both of them felt how their minds simultaneous went blank as their bodies pulled together in sync. With yet another scream Quinn’s started to milk Azir’s cock for all it was worth. Wave after wave pushed into Quinn’s womb, without finding more space in there.   
  
She leaned back, watching in amazement as thick, creamy cum leaked out between her legs. The smell of semen went up into her nose and her body flushed with heat once more. One quick gaze back at her lover and she knew that he felt the same.  
  
Before she could utter a word, she felt herself lifted up, roughly set onto the hard ground on all fours while Azir rose behind her. With a gasp she instantly felt him moving, thrusting into her hard with all the strength he could muster.  
  
Her body rocked under his brutal thrusts as her fingers dug into the ground as good as possible to not lose their hold. It didn’t take long for her to realize what he planned to do. Grabbing her hips tightly he pulled back when he thrusted his hips forward with all his might.  
  
Quickly the sound of Azir’s groin slapping roughly into Quinn’s toned thighs. She moaned like a bitch in heat as she felt additionally to the rough penetration of his cock stirring up her pussy she felt how his cum heavy balls slapped roughly against her clit with each thrust.   
  
They became faster and faster Quinn starting to move her hips back against him with all the might she could muster. She knew this position drove them crazy. She knew it because she felt him throbbing like crazy inside of her, while she felt how her body rocked in ecstasy in each and every thrust, how her back arched every time.   
  
Both became unrhythmically rather quickly as they came closer to the end of the line once more. With a scream Azir suddenly pulled out pushing his cock between Quinn’s asscheeks and thrusted between as quickly as possible, his balls continuing to slap against Quinn’s clit to drive her over the edge before he started to spurt his seed onto her back.  
  
Both panted, both looking at the mess he made on the small of her back. It was basically bathed in the sticky white fluid, almost looking the icing of that fine piece of ass that she had. Looking him straight into the eye she pushed him back once more, turning around once more as she pressed him against the wall, sliding his cock between her folds one more with a moan.  
  
“I wanted to that you know~” she purred dangerously as she laid her hands on his shoulder, her thumbs resting on his throat. “Now prepare yourself because you are in for a ride~” she jokingly threatened him.   
  
There was only a chuckle from Azir as he let her do as she pleased. With a smile they started to move once more. And when they were done with that, different position, same game.

* * *

Around three hours later they finally collapses away from each other, both of them totally spent and covered in sweat. Or also in Quinn’s case in cum. Her face, her chest, her belly and her back was glistening with white sticky seed, most of it excess from their rough fucking some of it shot there for Azir’s enjoyment to see this beautiful woman now carrying his mark.  
  
Beneath all that both were graced with vicious bite marks, a play of dominance of both, not letting the other go and clinging onto them with all they could to get as close as possible while they rutted like animals.  
  
Both scooted closer now, looking for the comfort and warmth of each other totally ignoring their sticky bodies. Just as they got comfortable they were interrupted by the scream of an eagle.   
  
Quinn of course knew immediately who this scream belonged to “Valor!” She screamed out, despite sore limbs she immediately jumped to her feet, much to the disdain of Azir, who, however, did not complain about it. After all it was her best friend. He would not be surprised if that bird was her best man at the wedding, which he was more sure than ever would happen.  
  
The bird flew into the cave from inside, making Azir groan a little bit, but Quinn did not seem to notice so far. With a smile she watched how her friend landed on a rock looking a bit confused and displeased of the state he met Quinn in. However, it did not seem he was going to point it out any further.  
  
“Oh Valor I am so glad that you weren’t squashed by the hail of stones.” She kneeled down next to him, gently petting his head affectionately. There were some other signs of trust exchanged while Azir walked a bit deeper into the cave. Quickly he returned to his lover pointing out to her.  
  
“Well, if you are finished, could your feathered friend show us the way out?” He asked from his position, finally snapping the pair out of their reunion happiness… he was only slightly jealous.  
  
Both rising from their place they run towards Azir. Valor dashed forward and let out another screech, saying as much as “follow me!”. Picking up their clothes Quinn and Azir did, leaving the cave hand in hand.


End file.
